


Seesaw

by wywj



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Summary: 金在奂的狠是绵里藏刀，我爱他的温柔，也爱他的强势。他明明知道我想要什么，却不会立刻就给我，这样吊人胃口的小把戏着实恶劣，可我却被他吃得死死的。就算我的爱被悬置在空中浮浮沉沉，到头来还是甘之如饴。
Relationships: 金在奂/你
Kudos: 1





	Seesaw

聚会上我一般都是倒得最快的那一个，因为我喝了酒就容易犯困，喝醉的话会直接睡到不省人事。

不过这一次我发现原来酒精真的会给人带来幻觉。比如现在，我就觉得这个抱着我把我放到床上的人很像金在奂。

感觉到自己陷入了柔软的被子里时我迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛，看到金在奂的时候我不确定自己是在做梦，还是把哪个谁当成了他。

大概是发现我醒了，他把我放到床上之后就一手撑在我脑袋边上俯身看着我。我知道他离我很近，可现在我的眼睛真的太难聚焦了，所以我也看不清他的表情。

见他许久没退开，我干脆直接道出了自己的想法。

“你长得好像我前男友。”

他听了之后好像勾起嘴角笑了笑。

“怎么，心痛了？”

这句半挑衅意味的话让我立刻皱起了眉。

“那你要不要治治我的意难平。”

天知道现在我的脑袋有多昏沉，可死不认输真的是我最大的缺点了。所以我说完就抬手按住了他的后颈把他拉向自己，然后仰起头结结实实亲了他一下。

我觉得这个动作大概花费了我所有的力气，因为下一秒我就困得又睡了过去。

第二天醒来睁开眼时我才发现，原来那并不是什么幻觉，此刻阖着眼睡在我身边的就是金在奂。

我盯着金在奂的脸看了半天，他似乎并没有要醒来的迹象。我犹豫了一会儿忍不住用手指轻轻戳了戳他的脸颊。

金在奂笑起来的时候，那里会有个好看的酒窝。

他不负众望地被我弄醒了。

“你怎么会在这里？”

“……这是我家。”金在奂睡眼惺忪了半晌才回道。

他刚睡醒的声音有些黏糊，普普通通一句话听起来也像撒娇，实在是犯规。

“姜义建让我送你回家，可他也没告诉我你家在哪里。你睡着了我也问不出来。”

“那你怎么会在同窗会……哦，你本来就是我同学。”

这问题可真是太傻了，可见我有多震惊他的出现。

“因为工作所以来得晚了点，那个时候你已经喝醉睡了过去。”

“合着姜义建巴不得我们发生点什么似的啊。” 理清了来龙去脉之后我才想起一个最关键的问题，

“所以……我们做了吗？”

因为光凭着我身上脱了一半的衣服和喝醉以后仅存的那点记忆，我还真没有办法判断。

“你希望我们做了吗？”

金在奂听罢笑出了声，脸颊上浮现出了那个好看的酒窝。

“才几年没见，你怎么变得这么能贫了？”

他的笑意仍旧挂在脸上，“你强吻了我一下就睡过去了，衣服是你半夜觉得热自己脱的。”

“撩拨完事就自顾自的了，从以前到现在都是这么随心所欲。”金在奂又补充道，“当初也是，你说分手就分手了。”

我沉默地看了他许久才勉强挤出一句话。

“你怎么还用上了一副很想我一样的语气？”

“如果我说是呢，你信吗？”

金在奂的眼神看着不像是在骗人，他也一直不会骗人。

听罢我便掀开被子翻身骑到了金在奂身上，居高在上地看着他。金在奂从刚才起就一直是这副波澜不惊的模样，现在也微微弯着眼睛，仿佛在等着看我会做出什么一样。

我也勾起了嘴角笑着看他。

“那我要对你负责才行啊，免得你又觉得我在自说自话。”

我随手脱掉了自己的上衣，低下头去吻他，手指挑开了他的衣摆向裤头摸索了去。金在奂反手撑起了自己的身子迎向了我的吻，逼得我不得不直起了腰。他的左手沿着我的脊梁一路向下滑到后腰，连带着他手上的薄茧掠过我皮肤的触感都那样熟悉，让我不禁浑身一阵颤栗。

金在奂这个人吧，真的很温柔，对我也很好，作为男朋友其实无可挑剔。

本来只是想着表明心迹才选择了告白，却得到了意料之外的回应。最初交往那会儿想当然地以为我和金在奂是两情相悦，可久而久之他那不温不火的态度也逐渐让不自信的我开始觉得，其实他并没有那么爱我。

那为什么又要接受我的告白呢。

交往之后我真是没少烦恼这样的事，加上那会儿太年轻没有安全感，还总爱用天平衡量彼此喜欢的分量，纠结到最后的结果，我单方面觉得逼着他爱我实在是没有意思，就提出分手了。

可之后和其他人交往了我才发现，那些口口声声说着我爱你，满嘴甜言蜜语的男人却连最基本的体贴和专一都做不到。

我想念金在奂，可我已经把他推开了。

现在金在奂倒没那么含糊了，情事结束之后我套了件他的衣服准备去洗漱，他的视线在我身上从头到脚扫了两遍，又把我拉回来按在床里做了一次。

我没好气地把他从身上推开，不得不老老实实穿戴整齐了才离开房间。拉开房门前我看到他也慢吞吞从床上爬起来换上了家居服，心下猜测他今天大概是没有出门的打算了。

“你有备用牙刷吗？”

“洗手池下面第二个抽屉里。”

走到卫生间我看着洗手池下面一排抽屉傻了眼，无奈随手拉开了一个我认为的“第二个抽屉”，接着我就看到了不小的惊喜。我对着里面摆放整齐的女士用化妆品一时无言，正要关上抽屉发现金在奂扒拉着门框探出了头。

“找到了吗？”

“我会装作没看到的。”

我立刻关上了抽屉。

金在奂神色古怪地看了我一眼，走进来拉开旁边另一个抽屉拿出新的牙刷给我。

“我表姐上次过来住了一晚，这是她忘了带走的东西。”

我耸了耸肩表示无所谓，拆开牙刷包装给自己挤上了牙膏。

“吃醋了？”

金在奂见我反应不咸不淡反倒乐了，他毫不掩饰自己的得意之情，笑得脸颊肉都鼓了起来。无奈我满嘴泡沫什么话都讲不出来，只能愤愤翻了个白眼。

可他倒好，见我没法回嘴反而变本加厉。

金在奂挤到我边上从背后扣住了我的腰，毛茸茸的脑袋搁在我的颈窝，抬眼和镜子里的我对上了视线。

“快说你是不是吃醋了，嗯？”

我扯了扯他搂在我腰上的手，没扯开，只能费力地背负着一个大型挂件漱完了口。

“你能不能闭嘴了？”

“那你试试来堵上我的嘴？”

金在奂凑到了我耳边说着，暗示性十足。我不慌不忙拿起水杯里另一只牙刷挤上牙膏送到了他嘴边，“张嘴。”

他也不恼，衔过牙刷之后就松开了我。

我趁他洗漱的间隙迅速收拾完了自己的东西，走到玄关准备跑路的时候金在奂也从卫生间里出来了。

“不吃个早饭再走吗？”

“你冰箱里能有东西给我吃吗？”

金在奂笑了笑，走过来向我伸出了手。

“你手机还有电吗，借我一下。”

我狐疑地看着他握着手机煞有介事地按了好几下，听到不远处的手机震动声之后我好像反应了过来些什么。我低头看了眼他还给我的手机，这人不仅帮我加上了自己好友和电话，还把备注改成了在奂尼。

名字后面加了个爱心的那种。

“这回可别再删了。”

“……不会再删了。”

但也没什么立场再主动找你就是了。

回家路上我第三次忍不住按亮手机屏幕检查一下有没有新消息时，深觉自己好像又栽进了金在奂的圈套。

他像只忽冷忽热的猫，现在我为他打开了大门，他倒在门口徘徊了起来。

而我到家之后没多久，一通电话就让我像思春期的少女般紧张了起来。不过这份紧张在我看清来电显示之后就立刻荡然无存。

“喂，怎么了吗？”

“是我呀。我明天要出差……那个，可不可以帮我看两天我家的小狗啊？”

我迟钝地反应了两秒，想起朋友最近确实才刚养了一只小狗。

“好啊，你跟我讲一下该怎么照顾狗狗吧。我只帮姜义建喂过猫，其他不太清楚。”

朋友家离我住的地方有一定距离，考虑到每天往返她家也不太方便，商量之后决定直接把小狗送到我家来。她养的是一只马尔济斯，白色的幼犬看着很是惹人怜爱。狗狗也不怎么怕生，看到我手里的零食就扑棱着爬到了我腿上。

只照顾两个晚上也不用大动干戈，按时喂它吃饭喝水，再带出去遛遛就行了。小狗啃完了我手里的肉干，十分讨好地舔了舔我的手指。我顺势摸了摸它的脑袋，总觉得看着有点眼熟。

遛完狗准备回家的时候我才发现哪里不对劲，我摸遍全身上下的口袋都找不到家里钥匙，试图从信箱里翻出我以防万一藏在里面的备用钥匙时，我又绝望地想起现在在用的这把钥匙就是备用钥匙。

不过天无绝人之路，我打开手机通讯录打算找房东的电话，可一看到排在最上面的名字我就愣住了。

没想到金在奂还给自己加了星标。

我盯着他那个带着爱心的名字犹豫了好一会儿，最终还是按下了通话。

我又在小区里溜了一会儿狗，走累了就坐在自家公寓楼下阶梯上打算玩会儿手机打发时间，可发现手机电量告急无奈又收进了口袋。

和小狗大眼瞪小眼了几秒之后它悠然自得地围着我打起了转，丝毫没读懂我内心的情绪。我正打算酝酿一下此刻无家可归的凄凉，一个熟悉的人影就出现在我视野里了。

金在奂走到我面前蹲下了，倒是和坐着的我持平了视线。他看了我一眼，又看了看窝在我腿上的小狗。

“你什么时候养起狗来了？”

“朋友暂时托管给我的。”

他冲小狗拍了拍手，后者便一股脑钻进了他怀里。我松开了绳子，突然意识到为什么我会觉得这只马尔济斯很眼熟了。

这不就是金在奂吗，我看着那人逗着小狗，心里暗自腹诽。

“去我家之前先买点东西吧。”

“嗯？”

“你不是要住一晚上吗，不需要买点什么吗？”

“哦……那倒是。”

“还有小家伙的狗粮。”金在奂看了一眼他怀里的小狗，又看向了我，“和放在冰箱里的，能给你吃的东西。”

我跟在金在奂身后进了电梯时总觉得有些恍惚。我怕他误会，虽然也不知道为什么要怕他误会。见他掏出钥匙开门时我终于忍不住开口解释了起来，“明天房东应该就会在家了，我……”

“不在家也没关系，找不到钥匙也没关系。你可以搬过来和我一起住。”

金在奂没等我说完就打断了我，拉开了门示意我先进去。

听到他的话我突然想不起来我原本要说什么了，我默默走进他家门，心里又忍不住开始想，这只忽冷忽热的猫，算是踏进我替他敞开的大门了吗？

我把小狗一放下它就在客厅了蹦跶了起来，在陌生环境里跑了一圈又回到了金在奂脚边。明明和我待在一起的时间更长那么一点点，可它现在却更黏金在奂，让我怀疑起是不是真有什么同族相亲了。

金在奂在那头整理完超市买来的东西就煞有介事地看起了狗粮的说明，让我想起方才在超市里他挑着狗狗零食的架势，差点让我以为他是要给自己买零食了。

我凑到他身边替他放下了手里拿着的东西。

“你有别的什么睡衣吗？或者随便拿件T恤也行。”

虽然我本来就在金在奂家，这话说出来也很奇怪，但金在奂的存在感真的很强。比如他用的洗发水和沐浴露，都是我靠近他时能在他身上闻到的味道，此刻却萦绕在我身上，更别提我还穿着金在奂的衣服了。我站在镜子前一边吹着头发一边胡思乱想，觉得晚上免不了又要和他在床上发生点什么。

走到客厅的时候我看到金在奂正坐在茶几前低头写着什么东西，过长的刘海都快要遮住他的眼睛了，他捋了一把自己的前发又随手拨弄了几下，似乎还没注意到我的存在。

虽然电视开着可他的心思并不在那上面。开着电视在房间里制造一点声音是我从前就有的习惯，我没想到什么时候这也传染给了金在奂。走近了我又发现沙发上不知何时铺上了一张毛毯，只不过被小狗踩得皱成了一团，而罪魁祸首则很乖地趴在毛毯中间一动不动。

我走到金在奂身边屈腿坐下，“浴室我都理好了，你可以直接睡的。”

他歪头看了我一眼，然后合上了笔记本。

说完我就侧身看向了沙发上的小狗，冲它招了招手：“过来。”

不过它正陷在柔软的毛毯里犯着困，并没有搭理我。倒是金在奂，顺势就挪着身子钻到了我怀里。

他凑到我颈边像只小狗一样嗅了嗅，“你知道你现在身上都是我的味道吗？”

“我知道。”

“那你知道我现在想做什么吗？”

金在奂抵着我的额头，轻声说道。

我用吻代替了回答。

金在奂的狠是绵里藏刀，我爱他的温柔，也爱他的强势。他明明知道我想要什么，却不会立刻就给我，这样吊人胃口的小把戏着实恶劣，可我却被他吃得死死的。就算我的爱被悬置在空中浮浮沉沉，到头来还是甘之如饴。

我还沉浸在高潮的余韵中走着神的时候，金在奂又俯身亲了亲我，他在我身边躺下，顺手把我搂进了他的怀里。

“告诉我，我第二天醒来的时候不会发现你不见了的。”

“当初你就这么从我身边溜走了。这么久我才等到你的主动联系，你可别想这么容易就走了。”

“不会的。你睡吧。”

我沉默了片刻，再看向他的时候金在奂已经闭上了眼睛。我盯着他眼上那颗小小的痣看了半晌，脑子里却思绪翻飞。比如，我从来没发现金在奂的拥抱能像现在这样给我莫大的安全感。又比如，我发现我还是想和金在奂继续在一起。

“明天你有空吗？”

“有。”

“陪我家居店去买点东西吧。”

“好啊，是今天忘了买什么吗？”

“嗯。毕竟和你住一起的话，只靠这点东西可不够。”


End file.
